Cursed
Cursed is the second book from the 1 of 5 Series. Cursed tells the tale of Rio, the Demon/Vampire hybrid. Taken away from the human world by a Vampire, and then taken from this family of Vampires and into another world, Rio's mood darkens quickly. Stuck inside of a house most of the day, Rio is eager to get out and start a new life. Rio didn't have the chance to get a new life if Germany, she hopes she can start a new one is Romania. Expect Rio has to get through the two Vampires, one Shape Shifter, and one Human butler first. Plot Cursed begins off with Rio gazing off into the woods that she isn't allowed to go into. Have just returning from Phoenix's wedding, Rio is captive inside of her new home. Santiago Wolf refuses to let Rio out for Rio has tried to escape several times, nearly succeeding in the first attempt. Now Rio wears a ring that prevents her from leaving the house, keeping her safe. Hoping to go outside, Rio tries to reason with Santiago Wolf, Rune Fane, and Caius Fane. Since Rio was denied to go out, she hopes she is allowed to see Phoenix. According to Caius, Phoenix and Silvan still have a month on their honeymoon. Checking on her friend, through Caius, Rio learns that Phoenix has another two months with her pregnancy. Unable to what she wishes, Rio is moody and snappy. Rio is denied freedom, putting her even in a worse mood. Looking for comfort, Rio calls Phoenix, who is still on her honeymoon. The happy couple is eager to learn the gender of their baby. Rio ends the call with Phoenix when Silvan approaches his new mate. When the call ends, Rio is confronted by Caius and Rune. They are offering a deal for freedom. A part of the deal is that Rio attends a small private school and works a weekend job. Caius and Rune also set rules out for Rio. After hearing to the terms, Rio agrees and gains some freedom. Santiago takes up the chance to understand Rio and why is she is so moody. Rio explains that her mood is darkened because Rio wishes to be with people she knows. Santiago, Rune, nor Caius have told her anything about themselves in order to let her feel comfortable. Rio is thankful that Caius comes to get Santiago, and they leave together. A short moment of peace and silence befalls Rio until Rio discovers someone left two books outside of her bedroom door. The books reveals the history of the Fane Clan and the Wolfe (Wolf) Family. Rio learns about Santiago's past, and all of the forms Santiago is able to turn into. These forms include Brown Bear, White Tiger, Bald Eagle, Blue Jay, Raven, Crow, Dove, Pigeon, Humming Bird, Black Swan, Domesticated Animals including Dogs, Cats, Birds, Fish, Rodents, and Reptiles. Understanding Santiago more Rio is willing to listen to Santiago, and to talk to him. Santiago comes to Rio only to find Rio sleeping. As a human, Rio had a tattoo of a tear underneath her eye. Though now she has a tattoo of a wolf on her breasts. Santiago finds this tattoo amusing. Trying to undress Rio, so she can sleep peacefully and comfortably, Santiago wakes Rio up instead. After clamming Rio down, Santiago dresses her in PJs and attempts to leave. Though Rio stops Santiago, so Rio can learn about Santiago. Rio learns about his past, and learns that Santiago has a small degree of demon in his bloodline. After learning all about Santiago, Rio peacefully falls asleep in Santiago's arm. The next day is Rio's first day of school. When dropped off by Caius, Rune, Santiago, and newly hired Miguel, Rio meets Alikker, who will be giving her a tour of the school. Later that day Rio meets Jasper during math class. Rio meets Freya at lunch when Alikker and Jasper have Rio sit down at their table. Half way through lunch, Caius, Rune and Santiago interrupt Rio to warn her that other Vampires have learned about her existence. Since Rio is able to break or destroy a death stake, any Vampire would want her. Before leaving, Caius gives Rio a ring to help her be aware of her surroundings, especially when it comes to paranormal creatures. In order to keep her safe, Caius removes Rio's weekend job. After telling her so, Caius, Rune, and Santiago leave allowing Rio to go throughout the rest of the day. After school Rio meets up with Miguel, and goes shopping with him. In the parking lot at the store, after shopping, Miguel and Rio are attacked by an unknown Vampire and Kerebos. The Vampire introduces himself as Ash. Ash controls Miguel, instructing him to drive out of the city and to a cabin. At the cabin, Ash has Kerebos throw Rio and Miguel into a bedroom. In the bedroom Rio discovers that Miguel wasn't truly underneath Ash's control. Miguel demands Rio hand her phone over so he can alert Caius and Rune to the current situation. When Ash ready to deal with Rio and Miguel they are removed. Ash tries to get Rio to feed from Miguel, however Rio refuses. Ash settles for feeding Rio human food, while fetching a human slave from the basement. While Ash is retrieving the human, Rio attempts to escape. Kerebos stops her, and reveals that he is a Pure Demon (aka a Devil). This means that Kerebos is faster, strongest, and deadlier then Rio. Kerebos manages to drag Rio back into the living room, just in time to see Ash arrive with a small human girl, Maria. Ash attempts to force feed Rio, expect Rio refuses. In the process of refusing Rio pushes Maria into the windows, killing the young girl. After Maria dies, Ash demands Rio drink from Miguel. Rio gave in, afraid of killing Miguel. Trying to save Miguel, Rio slips her venom into Miguel's veins. When Rio finished feeding, a bright light covers the cabin, blinding Kerebos and burning Ash. Caius and Rune enter the cabin to help Rio and Miguel. Doing this allowed Kerebos to escape with Ash. Caius and Rune convince a distraught Rio that Miguel is safe, and to go to Santiago who is waiting outside. Returning home safely, Rio and Santiago make love for the night. While Miguel wakes up and falls into his new retinue of begin Rio's slave. Caius helps Miguel adjust. Live seems to return to normal, expect Ash and Kerebos are still alive. This time Ash is out for Caius or Rune, blaming them for his failure with Rio. After a school day, Rio returns home, leaving her friend Alikker behind. Seeing his chance, Ash confronts Alikker. Ash introduces himself as Rio's friend, Ash VanBi. Only to kidnap Alikker. Inside of the SUV, Alikker is told to lie down and stay silent, only to notice that another person, a man, has been kidnapped as well. One the way to the new cabin, Ash notices Alikker fell asleep, making it easier to carry her inside. Alikker wakes up, only to find herself tied to a chair, facing the unnamed man. The man turns out to be Rune, a Vampire. Alikker finds herself attracted to Rune, and Ash uses this to his advantage. Commanding Kerebos, Ash forces Alikker to get pregnant with Rune's child through black magic. Alikker and Rune remain in Ash's cabin for awhile longer while Caius, Rio, and Santiago try to save Rune and Alikker. Expect Caius is forbidden to recuse his brother, the Queen wishes to have both of her Enforces. So Caius remains out of the plan, allowing Rio, Santiago, and Miguel to take over. Back in at the cabin, Alikker learns the truth when Rune confronts her. Alikker understands, and agrees to stay with Rune. After learning the truth, Miguel, Santiago, and Rio break into the cabin. Earlier Rio pulled out Ash's heart and threw him into the sun. At the same time, Santiago fought with Kerebos, only to leave Kerebos dead. Expect now dead, Kerebos is able to resurrect Ash, though everyone is unaware of the situation. Santiago, Miguel, and Rio bring Alikker and Miguel home after handing over the rest of the survivors to the Queen's Betas. At home, the family learns that Alikker is pregnant with Rune's child. Starting the next story, Golden, and ending Cursed. Paranormal Creatures In Cursed, there are variety of Paranormal Creatures. The creatures are listed below. Warning some of these characters are in other stories; they may reappear. * Vampires * Shape Shifters * Demons * Hybrids * Humans Characters Meet the Characters from Cursed. Warning some of these characters are in other stories; they may reappear. Fane Clan * Rio * Santiago Wolf * Caius Fane * Rune Fane Friends * Alikker * Jasper Wolve * Freya Venderguise Wolfe (Wolf) Family * Boris Wolf Villains * Kerebos * Ash VanBi * Maria Others * Miguel Extras Enjoy looking, learning, reading about extras in Cursed. Such as outfits, original plots, house plans, and more. * Outfits * House Plans